tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Timster/@comment-75.20.174.163-20170427163802
Jasmine Washington - "White people are more likely to commit crimes against other white people. But when someone else commits a crime against a white person, they never say "well before we can talk about this problem let's fix ourselves". This "black on black crime" rhetoric has been fed to us in order to make us feel as though we are an exception. As if we are the only ones killing our people. They want to dehumanize us and we do it to ourselves. You cannot compare crime within our communities to police officers, those sworn to protect civilians, those who are supposed to be better and to be an example who are murdering us and getting off Scott free. I don't know how many times I need to explain this to grown people before they understand the difference." Alex Sparrow "A white person, who does not suffer racism whilst living in a white society, but gets personally offended when racist behaviour is pointed out to them is most definitely fragile" Matthew Bolyard "Because anything that's pro-black is automatically anti-white? This video, not once, mentioned white people yet you take it as an ATTACK when our race isn't the main focus? GET. OVER. YOURSELF." "this is an ode to black women other colors cool but they lack melanin every other girl in the world is jealous of it black women know their skin tone glistens they don’t need me to tell em this jah crafted you with such diligence such grace and such elegance every black woman is beautiful from towns to cities to villages every black woman is killin it with looks and intelligence, not militancy black women are brilliant to me with hips and lips the realest you’ll see in words, you’re worth more than a million to me so picture perfect, i’m a fan like ceiling fixtures black women are goddesses, dark skinned or mixtures black women are winning, i’m affixed on your natural hair, let it free without having a care if you insult black women, i’ll wreak havoc in here" kikash - "that's why i stopped watching those kinds of shows a long time ago. Black people with real talent are losing to Taylor Swift wannabes and nice white guys who know like two chords on acoustic guitar. And nobody even knows any of the winners of the voice they never get anywhere anyway." C'est La Jia - "you know what irks me about you people in situations like these? SOME of you love doing the whole "tit for tat" thing, but wonder why we (as in Black people) leave you with a smooth side eye and mumbles under our breath that you need to mind your business. Of course, murder and other injustices happen to you but you will NOT have to teach your son that wearing a hoodie while going to get snacks, playing loud music, asking for help after being injured, trying to take a train to get home, diffusing OTHER people's situation, or simply living in his own SKIN will get him killed. Some of you do an amazing job with trying to show a LITTLE sympathy but you cancel ALL that out with this "Well, white people hurt too" bs. Of course you do. But you guys aren't getting killed in record numbers. Instead, when you participate in the killing, you're either being labeled as "bullied and misguided," or you're simply given a slap on the wrist (with a nice big $400k + paycheck from supporters). So again, you and everybody else can miss me with the "well what about us" bull crap because Black people have been asking for YEARS to simply be treated like a human being in the country we live in and it hasn't happened. I don't feel the need to pass out a sympathy card to none of you. Goodnight." C'est La Jia "And jayme you get the biggest yawn too. If you can sit here and legitimately tell me, as a Black woman who's been living in this skin for 34 years, that no issues pertaining to Blacks involve some of your own, then I also have some air to sell you. Everything about this Mike Brown case was related to race and so were the countless other murders that have happened throughout the years. The issue here and now is the deflection. Of course some of you don't want to take responsibility, but are quick to throw out random website links and baseless statistics that do more in terms of suggesting that you are, in fact, part of the problem and are not offering a solution. Every time you turn a blind eye to what's really going on (i.e., telling Black people that they're not really seeing what they see or going through what they go through), you're being just as ineffective as those who choose to use deadly force that ultimately leaves a family grieving. But you'd never admit that; that's too much for you to wrap around your psyche. And that's why my expectations of people LIKE you are extremely low when it comes to validating MY feelings on Black issues." Mike Woods Audi - "that's today's racism. They act, talk, look, and ARE racists, but the moment you confront it, 'No, I'm not racist, my best friend is black' or 'No one said anything about race' or 'you using the race card' "I don't sympathize with Aaryn at all either though. She knew exactly what she was saying and she didn't care at all so bye bitch. IDC if people on twitter give her a bad time. Say racist shit, get hit, bitch." - Janey Taynia Bethea - "So I guess when blacks fight we are monkeys....but when a group of whites fight what we call it "Wet dogs gone wild" that's what they smell like..." Andy Cotton - "lol the NAACP is the same as the Klan? because the NAACP threatens, harasses, and has a history of beating and lynching white people?.....................thats a reach. almost. try again." Timster - "People telling me or other black users that they like (insert black person) for being black doesn't bother me because every single person that says that to me is a hypocrite, I have receipts on ALL y'all so when trolls say that I don't even care at all. However to people that genuinely get upset and assume a black person likes another black person for being black, you're very wrong. You are stereotyping the entire black race for making illogical decisions without any bias as if WE aren't educated enough to form opinions of our own without racial bias. In a way you're pretty much saying "Black people can't be trusted to make decisions because they're biased, however white people can because we aren't." which itself is a form of racism for looking at blacks as inferior for simply liking another black person. I've seen it happen too many times in my life outside of this website 2008: "The blacks just want Obama to win because he's black" I heard it a million times in person and online. Meaning blacks are the only ones that vote with bias but everyone else makes correct political decisions, including all the people that assumed Obama wasn't an American citizen because of his middle name and that he was a terrorist. Meanwhile these same people ignored the fact that black people have always voted as democrats. We saw it happen again in 2012 at the re-election. I've seen a top comment on the BBUK facebook page say only black people were saving Tiffany Pollard from eviction (even though they're like less than 4% of the UK population and have no way of controlling who stays and who goes). So stop with your nonsense. And if WHEN you get upset at me or any black person refuting your state with "Well you only like (insert non-black) for being (whatever bias you have towards them)!" don't get mad. Because now you're a hypocrite as well. ~The End~" Changing the subject always works when you're avoiding the truth doesn't it?